Disappointment
by loudandclear236
Summary: Benny and Sarah has the highest seat in the council, trying to do the best they could to make vampires more good to other creatures and humans. No one is happy. Jesse is exiled from the district of Whitechapel. When all this came on Whitechapel it lead to nothing more then disappointment
1. The Messenger

**AN: Hey**

 **Ethan**

"Please,stop it I have a family!" shouted my current victim who was all tied up to a tree. And also who was going to dead at the bottom of the lake in the next 10 minutes or so. She had pale skin and long blonde hair. She looked a little in her mid-30s. All I know is I have a lust for blood that could not be stopped."Please Im a mother." She shouted out as loud as she could.

"Oh you're a mother?" I asked her.

"Yes,I have two children and a husband that I love with everything I have. Please have some compassion." she pleaded with tears flowing from her eyes. I walked over to her and gave a giant smirk on my face. "Do you really think I give a shit about your family?" I said.

"Please!" she shouted.

"Hey look I will cut you a deal. If you taste good then your kids die and if you taste bad then your husbands die. Chose your poison."

"Some one help! Somebody he's going to kill me." The woman whimpered.

I looked at her and started to laugh at her fear. I then started to extend my fangs in my mouth. I can feel them pearson my lips I then walked over to her shoulder and pushed her hair back.

"Nooo!" She screamed allowed. I showed her my fangs and then she to really scream out loud. "What are you!" She screamed.

"Isn't obvious,I'm a fucking vampire."

I dug my fangs so far into her and in no time I have sucked her dry.

Once I was done I looked at her. Her body was so pale and her lifeless eyes were even more pale. She was gone. I smirked and started to untie her lifeless body. I then took her body and threw her into the lake. I then saw the woman's purse. I took out her license and smiled. Your kids will be seeing you soon.

Just then I heard something in the trees blow in the wind. "Jade get down here." I said.

Just then a girl who had a long black ponytail. Dark skin,green eyes wearing a black hood and black pants came from above.

"hmm,nice one Ethan Morgan." She said with a smirk.

"Sadly your skills were always so good yet you won't become a vampire."

"The vampire race is strong and has a lot of benefits but the problem is there is no unity at the moment. Plus I want to get into human club's without them asking me for my I.D all the time."

"Vampire clubs or supernatural clubs in general are far more fun than human ones. Also maybe if certain vampires stop caring about humans then there will be more unity." I replied while walking closer to her.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter. She then placed that letter on the ground.

"No," I said to her as I turned my back from her.

"Ethan the council Is calling on everyone right now. They just want to sort things out."

Jade said to me.

"When Benny and that bitch Sarah took the seats that anastasia had in the council,that's when everything went south. With Jessie Black got exiled and everyone else who believes that we are are better then humans scattered the vampire race in this district is fucked. No one from other vampire districts from around the world wants to even do business with us at all. And after all that you think I should just go in sort things out. Fuck that." I said as I walked towards the women's purse. I put her ID in my pocket and threw her purse in the lake.

"Look Ethan," Jade began "Are we friends right?"

I rolled my eyes at Jade and said "Yea."

"Then as my friend,please show up and hear them out."

I turned around and saw that Jade was gone. "Uh, fine!" I yelled out.

"Jade I know you can hear me!" I yelled again.

"Uh" I grunted.

"Wait at least tell me who you are going to next?" I shouted out.

"James and Lucas." She said from up above.

Hmm maybe it won't be a shit show I thought.

 **James and Lucas**

"Again!" Our dad shouted from the stands in our stadium. Yea the stadium was ours. We were the richest family in Whitechapel.

Here I was currently fighting my white brother named Lucas. Our family was interracial. That's the only reason I mention the color of his skin. My brother Lucas was white. He had spiky hair that went everywhere. He was a "pretty boy" but he did not care what his attractiveness can do. He knew full and we'll what it can do to girls who he manipulated on a constant basis. Im black living in Whitechapel. I did not let it bother me though I just stuck near my brother.

"Again" my father shouted.

He was older than me by two years but the first time my mom and his dad saw each other we became fast friends. "Again boys,fangs is not everything!" My dad shouted, his voice strong. But as for me I was a book worm. I read everything from any genre. I find all books interesting. I did not care what it was. Lucas and I had practically the same friends. But when Jesse left and Benny and Sarah took that council chair things went to shit. "Again!" My father shouted.

There we were Lucas and I had blood all over each other. My dad put a spell on us that essentially made us feel as humans felt. With our vampire strength that could be used. No healing for us until my father was satisfied. "Again!" He shouted.

I looked at my brother and smiled. He smiled back and then ran towards me. He threw a punch and I blocked it. Lucas was throwing punch after punch. But I just kept blocking him. Then I countered.

"Good move James!"My father shouted.

"Love the rapid punches Lucas." My father said giving both of us encouragement.

"Lucas,those punches will tire your opponent out. So good job. James you will always look for a opening when fighting someone. I always say this but I am proud of you both." My dad then mumbled some latin and just like that our body's were healed and back to normal. Unfortunately the strain of fighting stays with us although. During training my dad puts spells on us so we can feel the pain and not heal. I walked over to my brother and gave him a high five.

"Ha,nice going." I said to him.

"You to bro," He said.

We both walked over to the table to get a nice cup of crimson blood.

I was drinking the blood and I looked over at Lucas. He was not drinking but instead looked down at the table. "Jade come out of there." He said.

"Hey guys" she said.

I looked down and sure enough Jade arises from the table.

I looked at Jade and gave her a warm smile. "Hey guys…"

I stopped her right there and said "Show me the letter from the vampire council." I said dismissing the whole run around conversation.

"Hey,Lucas!" She shouted out.

"The letter," Lucas said.

"You guys are no fun." She said as she handed me the letter.

"No," I said as I put the letter on the table that the blood was on.

"You guys are all the same,"

"Who else have you gone through with this bullshit?" Lucas asked raising a eyebrow.

"Just about every vampire that's still in the district" She said putting her head down.

"Look Benny is a good sorcerer and Sarah is a vampire who only drink blood of one human. They pushed their closest friend aside for a damn seat on the highest vampire court in the district. Now that they are hated by mostly everyone and they want vampires to come back to, well in their words ' _find the problem'_ They can fuck off," Lucas said while taking a sip of blood.

"Hey do you want some?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas she's human." I said laughing a little.

"Uh,Jade you need to be a vampire," Lucas said while rolling his eyes.

"Yea your not the first one to say that and you won't be the last." Jade said.

"So you guys are coming?" She asked.

"No," We both said in unison.

"Come on guys give them a chance."

"No!" We said agian.

"Can you guys see at least see what they want?" She asked.

"Well we want Jessie back but we can't get what we want," Lucas said drinking more of his blood.

"You know what I will go, I would love to see this train wreck." I said changing my mind.

"Uh,really James," Lucas said.

"Yea,you never no who will show up." I said.

"Uh, fine." Lucas said.

"Thanks bro," I looked towards Jade to see that she was gone.

"She's a human and she disappears like a damn vampire," Lucas said while walking away from me.

Yea,this should be interesting. I thought to myself.

My father is a lawyer who owns his own Law firm. He was a great help to vampires in higher offices in human establishments. Since vampires don't age you can literally be on the up-and-up. Promotion after promotion and humans frightened by the fact that vampires don't age but they are still under the oppression that we are one of them. That's why vampires in Whitechapel owns so much of this city. Vampires like myself are just waiting until these humans die off but unfortunately they can repopulate and move into the city. Our new vampire council Is starting to crack down on that because they want equal opportunity for vampires and any other supernatural creature as well as humans. They are trying to dismantle what the word territory means to vampires. It's total bull shit in my book. I tied my dreadlocks into a ponytail to remove them from my face. I guess I'm just going to have to see what happens.

 **Alex**

Here I was at some humans apartment who I will soon be robbing from. I meant him in a supermarket. He was in no way cute or attractive at all. But sadly my standards had to drop low because I needed a place to stay for tonight. I was homeless so I live from couch to couch. I know you the reader are possibly wondering if I know the richest vampires in town and if I do, why am not asking them for a room. I don't rely on people to give me anything in life. I'm for myself and while they did offer many times I had to decline. I need to learn not to be pampered by friends. I can do things my own way and need to learn for myselt. I looked up at the guy who I was staying with and wanted to suck the blood out of him so bad. But I'm a little more moral than that so he is just going to have to be breakfast….Or not. I mean most vamps I know would already have his head right now. As for me I'm more nicer then most. I was laying in his bed waiting for him to come back. He was in the bathroom probably thinking that we were going to have sex as soon as he gets out. Again he was not a looker but he would probably have fun bragging to his friends about banging a hot curly haired Latina girl. Out of no where I hear a tap on the window. I looked over and I saw no one. I then continued to lay there contemplating how I was going to get out of this situation. I looked up and saw a figure in the window. A person with a hood on. I walked over to it and bared my fangs out hoping that I can scare the person away.

The figure just stood there.

I rolled my eyes definitely knowing who the person was.

I opened the window and saw that it was Jade.

"What do you want Jade?"

"Hi,Alex I see you have your own place."

"Try agian Jade."

"Boyfriends?" She questioned.

"No just some guy who could be coming back any minute so tell me what you want and if it's the stupid vampire council I'm not entertaining it." I said putting away my fangs.

"Well can I come in?" Jade asked.

"No," I said.

"Uh,fine here's your letter," Jade said as she pulled the letter out and handed it to me.

"Thanks,bye now" I said as I closed the window.

"Please show up!" Jade shouted out.

I put the letter in my book bag and I laid in his bed. Uh,I have to go so I can at least eat. I thought to myself.

 **An: "Bye and review**


	2. Preparation

**An: "Hey again"**

 **Jade**

Alex was the last vampire in the district that I had to deliver the letters to. I jumped from tree to tree until there was no more trees for me to jump on. Finally I made it to the side walk. It was about 12 at night. The moon looked so good under the night sky. I walked a few blocks and I was finally at my house. I walked up the porch steps and put my key though the door. I walked in without saying a word. My parent's were right in the living room looking concerned. "Jade where have you been,you should not be out this late at night even if it was for your job!" My mother yelled out looking furious.

I was in the hot seat now. By the way if you are wondering,no my parents don't know anything about the supernatural world at all. It sucks because it makes my job 50 times more harder.

"I'm sorry,but think about how much money I will get paid next week because of this." I said hopefully trying to ease the tension.

"We understand you are trying to make money for yourself Jade, but you can't be out this late at night" My father said looking at me as well.

"Guys nothing's going to happen." I said trying to again ease the tension.

"Have you seen or even read the newspaper lately. There have been a string of murders found by the lake. You can't be out this late at night Jade." My mother said crying.

"See you made your mother cry, Just go to your room Jade you are 16 you are too young to be out this late!" My father shouted out at me.

I grunted and I simply walked upstairs and went to my room shutting my door.

Uh,If only they knew I could not be murdered because I know the murders. I thought to myself. I can not wait until I'm older so these people can trust me with being on my own. I walked over to my bed and started to undress myself. After that I put on a t-shirt and some regular shorts. I laid in my bed trying to enjoy the rest of my night. As I was about to fall asleep I realized that Ethan killed a mother right in front of me. Great this is going to boost my parents hysteria to an all time high.

 **Next Morning**

"Breaking news this morning, a woman found dead in the lake most locals around Whitechapel avoid. Her body was found floating in the lake by a couple of campers who feel nothing more the disturbed."

"Jade get in here!" My mother yelled. It was about 7am.

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" My mom kept shouting.

Yes I was awake after her first scream. I was just wondering if my mom will ever just come and get me instead of yelling my name.

"Jade! Jade!"

I got out of my bed and rubbed my eyes. I them dragged myself off my bed and walked down the stairs.

"Yes." I said a little annoyed at her.

"Look at this," She said while turning the TV up.

"And were back on News Action 5 where two campers found a dead women in the local lake in Whitechapel. For the camper's own safety they asked not to be identified on camera. Here is what he had to say."

"Yea, I found her body floating in the middle of the lake and I also found a brown purse in the lake. I grabbed a stick and I pulled the purse over. I then opened the purse to find a the person's I.D but unfortunately it was gone and then I immediately called the police."

"Thanks to that camper finding her body police are working to find the family of the victim. Police did not say much but they did noticed to holes in her neck and also noticed she was really pale. With that popular teen movie 'dusk' coming out soon police fear that people may be trying to live a vampire type of life. This was not the first body found in this lake mind you, and the two holes found in this victim's neck had matched the 5 other victims who was found in this lake. Police said because of this trend in bodies being found they will now be patrolling this lake a lot more. In other news school starts in two weeks here is some back to school tips." My mother turned off the T.V and looked at me like she was scared for her life.

"Jade I don't care you have a curfew from now on."

"Uh,Mom really." I moaned.

"8:00pm miss No buts,now mommy loves you but I want you to be safe. I'm going to work. Your father and I will be back by 5:00. See you then."

With that my mother walked out the house.

I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs. Uh,really a curfew I said to myself.

I got to my room and went straight to my comfy bed. That feels good I thought as I drifted back off to sleep.

 **Alex**

"Uh,Ethan is such a idiot." I said as I was packing my things to leave the guys house. The TV was on low but I knew Ethan's work when I see it. He is playing with these cops like they're his own toys. I looked though the guy's wallet and took all the money he had. If you the reader are wondering if we had sex or not the answer is yes we did. It was awful mind you. Sadly I had to drop low to stay in his bed tonight.

I turned off the T.V and started to walk out the door of his apartment. Uh he will have something to talk about with his friends tonight. I thought to myself. Before I left his apartment I put on my sunscreen. I then set out my journey to find the next house that I could stay at for tonight. I walked around Whitechapel and I noticed a big billboard that read Westbrooke real estate. For those of you who don't know they are the richest family in town. My friends Lucas and James Westbrook are the most awesome vampires you can come by. Just don't piss them off. That triggers more than just her vampire instincts. I passed by it and walked into the city. I saw no one was around. All I could see was cars of humans and vampires alike trying to get to there 9 to 5s. I guess this is what the council is going for when the mean while I was out here looking like a lost soul trying to find her way. I just continued on and hopefully I can find someone who I can stay with tonight. As I was walking I remembered that the vampire council was having a meeting tonight. I sat down on some businesses steps and went into my bag. I then got the letter out from my bag and started to read it. Huh,what a shit show. I said out loud. Sadly I need food so they better have blood. I said to myself. I decided that I might as well go to the meeting place early so I can get first dibs on the best blood. I got up from the steps and started to head over to the oldest church in Whitechapel.

Who knows maybe it will be good for vampires across the district to come together….naw. I thought to myself.

 **Lucas**

"Meeting my ass!" My father shouted out at the kitchen table. My father, my mother James and I were all sitting at the kitchen table. My mother was reading the letter from the vampire council. My father was sharing his opinions on it. "They are just trying to screw over everything we build by quote unquote being more inclusive to other races and creatures. It's ridiculous." My father said while taking a sip of blood from his mug. We were having pancakes, just take out the traditional syrup out and add blood on it. There that's a regular vampire family for you.

"Well someone from this family is going," My mother said while putting down the letter.

"Uh,why are we even giving them screen time. They suck and that's about it." James said to my mom.

"Boys, your father and I don't want to go so it all comes down to you. That's nonnegotiable." My mother said.

"Uh,we already agreed to go mom, but I'm glad to know that if we said no to Jade we would be going anyways because of you." I said while taking a bite of my pancake.

"Well that's good," My mom said happily.

James and I both smiled at her.

"Uh,whatever hopefully they are killed and someone new comes in to power." My father said.

"Well that's just proves that, that bitch Weir should of been killed along time ago. That's the only reason they had a foot in the most powerful seat in the district." My mom said sounding very cynical.

If it's not apparent to you by that statement my mom just made. My mother hates the the Weir family. They have a history together but my mom never spoke about it to anyone. I asked asked my father about it but she never told him anything. James does not know why either and that's her son. So me and my brother has learned to hate the Weir family because of my mother. Trust me we don't mind either. I saw how that nerd used to be with Ethan in school. It was annoying and he was far from relevant to anyone. Luckily Ethan was smart enough to get away from that loser Benny.

"On that note I have work, these houses are not going to sell themselves." My mom said while getting up from the table.

She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey go and fix your hair Lucas it's all over the place." My mother said while walking over to James and giving him a kiss and a hug.

She then walked over to my father and my father wrapped his hands around my mom and gave her a big kiss. As she turned around he slapped her ass. "Go get them babe." He said.

"Hey we are leaving together today's Friday remember," My mother said.

"Oh, shit" My father said as he ran out of the table with vampire speed.

My mother walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Seconds later my father was right down stairs with his suit and tie on. He yelled a "Bye" to us and then ran out of the house.

 **Ethan**

I was watching the news report of the murder I just committed. I smirked at the T.V and then turned around to open my closet. There the woman's two children and husband was right there tied up with a magical spell on them so they could not talk or even move. "You see that,that's your mother and your wife you guys will be like her tonight. The only difference is you won't be at the bottom of the lake you will be somewhere else." I looked into there eyes and they looked so fearful. That's right be scared. I said with a smirk. I closed my closet door and decided to walk out my room. I walked downstairs and saw my parents and my sister. They were all quiet. I went and sat down at the table.

I said nothing and enjoyed the silence from my family. My mother started to burst into tears and walked away from the table.

"Honey come back." My father said sounding like a straight bitch.

I heard them in the living room.

"That's not my son!" My mother shouted out.

She says that everyday. It gets super old.

"Well Jane it's been fun." I said as I left the table and went back upstairs.

I opened and closed my door.

The truth was my parents were pathetic. Even if I was a human I would kick my son out if he was acting the way I was. I'm pretty sure you the reader would to.

I went to my library in my room and grabbed Jesse's spell book that he left me.

Dam I miss him I thought to myself. I sat on my bed and started to study the spells.

 **1 hour before the council meeting**

 **Jade**

It was 11:00pm and I was kind of tired. All afternoon I was out delivering different items to different vampires around the city. All of them not very happy with the meeting they are going to a hour from now. I tried to shed some positive light on the occasion but it was filled with cynicism. I put on my hood and tiptoed out of my room and in the hallway. I walked down just to see if my parents were sleeping and it turns out that they were. Huh,thank God I said under my breath. I went downstairs stairs and soon I was out of my house. I looked around and saw that the city streets were empty. I smelled the air and it smelled fresh and nice. I walked down the stairs of my house and to towards the old church building.

As I was getting further and further away from my house I saw a lot of the vampires getting into there cars and driving towards the meeting spot. I saw vampires walking with friends and noticed even some of them running with vampire speed down there. It was very interesting because it seemed like even though these vampires were heading to a meeting no one wanted to attend. They seemed pretty happy to see everyone in the vampire community. Finally I made it to the area where there were climbable trees. I climbed on one and then I started to move from tree to tree. I was moving faster and faster. I was just trying to make it to the church so I can see the vampires unified again.

 **Ethan**

Today was an all day studying session for me. The family was still tied up all of those hours. The only time they weren't tied up was when they were eating. They did all the screaming they wanted but unfortunately my room was sound proof. Thanks to a spell that I have learned from Jesse's book. I kept telling them they better eat because they only had 15 minutes. When they were done I put them back in the closet. Now it was time to go. I opened my closet door and saw the three people tied up. "I know this has inconvenienced you guys but if your mom was not out so late maybe this wouldn't be happening to you." I said while picking them up with my vampire strength. My car was sitting in the garage where no one was aloud to touch it. I was driving a 2014 dodge charger. I bought with my own money because working with the richest vampires in town has its advantages. With my vampire speed they found themselves in the trunk of my car in no time. Luckily they can breathe thanks to my truck having air holes in the back. With that I opened the garage door and started to drive my way to the meeting place.

 **Alex**

I was on my way to the council meeting spot in the old church. I know I said I was going to go early to get the best blood but I did not want to help set up shit. I was not lifting a figure for no one. I just stuck around the inner city of Whitechapel for a bit. I walked in breakfast joints and cafes just to see if I can meet someone who's couch I could stay on. Unfortunately no one gave me any screen time for that. All of them treating me like I was a friend who they just meant. It was not bad that I received good treatment. It was the fact that I could not get anyone to get me to stay at there place. When it eventually got later here I am on my way to the oldest church in Whitechapel. I was walking under the street lights. As I was walking there was a old women outside on her porch. She was sitting there whatching all the cars go by in the same direction I was walking in.

"Hey you." She said looking and pointing at me.

I looked at her and gave a warm smile… well a cold smile technically because vampires are cold. "What is going on tonight is there a church service that I don't know about?" She asked me.

"Uh,it's a private event." I said trying to be kind.

"Well are you going?" She asked me.

"Yea, it's invite olny," I explained to the old women.

"Oh,well you dont Look dresses up for a private occasion" She said in such a bitch kind of way.

"Have a good one," I said in a sarcastic kind of way. "Wait I'm not done," The woman said as I was walking away from her house.

Uh,all these dam females around this town act like such bitches. I wish I had tampons that I can just hand out like free samples to these people.

A couple of blocks later I finally made it to the church. It seemed like a hell of a turn out because a lot of people was parking and in line getting checked at the door for invitations.

Out of no where Jade flew down from one of her trees. "Hey!" She said happily.

"Thanks for coming Alex."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"You really need to just become a vampire and stop playing." I told Jade.

"Hey at least I can see my reflection in the mirror." Jade said.

I glared at Jade and she put up her hands basically trying to say no offense.

"Alex is that you?" I looked over and there was Ethan Morgan wearing a suit and tie looking spiffy. I ran over to Ethan and gave him the biggest hug. "I missed you!" I shouted out.

"I missed you to!" he said while hugging me back.

"Now do you mind helping me with these body's in the trunk." Ethan said after we hugged.

Jade walk over to us.

"Ethan I would love to but you are fucking crazy. You know that." I said to him as I walked over to his trunk of his car.

He opened the trunk and there was tree human body's tied up in impossible knots.

I gave a smile and waved at them. Jade Ethan and I were all staring at the three humans.

"Ethan you are so fucking crazy," A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and it was James and Lucas Westbrooke. "You guys!" I cried out getting emotional.

"Hey Alex," James said to me.

I walked over and hugged them both.

"Hey guys, Can we shift the attention back to me please," Ethan said sounding selfish.

"Ethan, the Weir family is probably going to disapprove of this." Lucas said bluntly.

"Guys I don't care Sarah only had blood once in her life so it's time to give her more of a taste. Do you guys get what I'm saying." Ethan said while looking devious.

Jade,James,Lucas and I all got what Ethan Morgan was saying.

I looked at the eyes of the three in the car and it was nothing more then fear in there eyes.

Everyone then looked over and started to smile.

The Humans were terrified.

 **An: Bye and a couple between the cast will be revealed next and also Benny and Sarah will make there debut next chapter.**


	3. Changes

**An : Hi, I know my story is dark I'm well aware…..**

 **Ethan**

"Does everyone understand?" I asked looking around.

I looked over at Lucas and he looked mad.

"That bitch hates my mother and now you want me to talk to her." Lucas said looking pissed off.

Alex put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be right with you." She said trying to calm him down.

"Uh," Lucas said while walking towards the door.

"He will be fine." James said to Alex.

She nodded and walked off after him.

"Aright, Jade find your way on the roof when you get there and the jobs done call us." I said.

"Ok,Ethan see you in a bit." Jade said while walking away from us.

James closed my trunk and started to lean on my car. The humans were still inside of course.

I looked at James and said "Sorry, I know how your family feels about Benny's grandmother."

"Lucas will be fine. He has Alex. I do want to talk about Jesse though." James said looking at me.

"I have not talk to him," I said as I leaned on the car next to him.

"I have had visions though, I'm not sure what they mean but all I can say is that a change will happen. I can feel it. We are just going to have to wait on it for a little while though." I said looking at him.

James gave a devious smile.

"I'm very patient." James said with a smirk.

 **Jade**

I walked all the way down the parking lot saying greetings to all the vampires that came out on this night. Once I got to the end of the lot I saw a tree that had long branches hanging over the roof of the church. I climb on the truck of the tree and went to the branch that hung over the roof. From there I climbed on the branch and got a birds eye view of the roof.

I noticed some vampire guards patrolling the roof.

Light on my feet, I dropped down while no vampire was paying attention.

I took time to gather my thoughts. How in the hell was I going to get these guards off the roof. I thought about it for a second and then I noticed across the street humans watching everyone file into the church. Then an idea came into my head immediately. I ran up to one of the vampire guards and in an instant they sensed my presents and turned around.

"Hi!" I said in a cheerful way.

The other guards heard me and all swarmed around me. "Jade go inside, we got everything handled."

One of the guards said.

"Well since I'm just a messenger I do want to say that Ms. Weir has brought things to my attention and has raised some concerns that you guys have to take care of."

"What does that old bitch want?" One of the female vamps asked.

"Well there's just too many eyes watching from across the street. She does not want them dead she would just like them to be removed now please."

The guards looked and just nodded there heads. " What a stupid women. We are vampires we kill that's what we do. Stupid ass people man." one of them said.

"Guys we are still going to have to do it."

The guards looked towards the humans."Thanks Jade." The same one said as they all flew away.

I got out my phone and sent a text to Ethan.

 **Lucas**

I was in line for the vampire check in. Alex was right next to me. "So how have you been Alex?" I said in a friendly cheerful way.

"I've been trying to find a couch to sleep on every night now. To be honest with you. Some nights I have no one. Sometimes I have to put my body out there like a slut to get a warm bed or couch to sleep on. So as of right now I'm hanging in there." Alex said honestly as we are always are to each other.

I looked at Alex and started to laugh.

Just then a fist got flung towards me and hit me square in the face.

I started to laugh even harder now.

"What on earth is so funny?" Alex said aggressively.

We started to move up in line.

"From the day I met you to the time I turned you into a vampire you did not change one bit. You were always

this way trying to find the next house to sleep in. I admire that about you. You will never let anyone else take care of you but you. Also I never want to hear the words your a slut come out your mouth ever again." I said looking her way.

I flicked her nose nose in a annoying playful way.

She looked down and gave a small smile.

"You always had a way with words. However i'm independent and you can't control what I say or do." she said smirking.

I looked at her and she looked down and smiled.

"You look like crap today by the way," I

said as we got closer and closer to check-in.

"And you look like a rich psycho who would be featured on the purge."

"V-pass" a guard said to us.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes for sort of interrupting my conversation.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet and showed them my I.D. Yes it did have my photo on it if you were wondering. Now I know you the reader are wondering. "Vampires can't get there picture taken because they won't show up on camera" Well I just want to say that magical spell casters can make anything happen with commitment and time. So yea there's a spell that can temporarily make vampires show up on camera. Get over it. A V-pass is just vampire identification. It's total bull in my book because for me if you don't have fangs you deserve to die. Everyone except Jade of course she's awesome. Now for Jade she has a H-pass it is her protection. She needs to carry it around at all times. Or she could be subject to death. The rules around the H-pass is very strict. If you so much as mumble a word to other humans about supernatural beings. Then everyone they know is dead and there erased from the world as if they were never there.

The author will give you more detail about the passes because Alex is done with the guards and we have some distracting to do.

We walked though the main doors of the church building. The insides seem much better than the outside. The church looked abandon on the outside in order to keep a low profile and humans away.

I looked up from my daze and I started to look around.

I was looking for that bitch so I can distract her long enough for her not to suspect anything.

I then received a tap on my shoulder and it was Alex pointing at her. She was standing in front of the room greeting all the vampires who attended the meeting. She was looking quite optimistic to. I guess she thinks everything will go her way tonight. "Ms. Weir,Wonderful to see you and congratulations on your grandson's win for the council." I said with a smile.

"Lucas,I'm glad your mother taught you how to talk to your elders. I'm actually quite stunned by your greeting. I always thought the Westbrook family hated me."

"No that's just between you and my mom. I understand hating you by association but no bad blood here." I said lying through my teeth.

"Oh, and Alex how are you doing?" asked.

"Oh I'm doing well thank you for asking…"

As Alex was talking I knew I had to find a way of making her leave this area. "So can I see Benny?" I asked after Alex and her was done having there chat.

"Well Lucas, he is getting ready right now." She said.

"Come on he should know at least some of the vampires he is governing over."

She was thinking for a moment and I gave her the best fake smile I could. "Oh okay come on," She said while walking towards the back of the stage.

I smiled at Alex and we started to follow her. I pulled out my phone and proceeded to text Ethan.

 **Ethan**

I received a text from Jade as well as Lucas. "Ok James it's done grabbed the Dad,I got the kids." I said while I opened the truck. We looked at them and James showed his fangs. "Calm down guys pretty soon it will all be over." James said as we grabbed them. James and I flew up to the roof with the humans in hand. We went through the service door down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony of the church. We were watching all the vampires from our town file into the church. I smiled at the audience members because I knew that they will be delighted to know what kind of vampires are in our council. They are already hated enough why don't I just add more gasoline to their fire. James and I put the humans on the pews. Just then Jade appeared and sat down next to the tied up boy. "This should be fun." She said with enthusiasm.

 **Benny**

"Can we get all this damn security away from me please!" Sarah said sounding pretty angry.

"As if I want to keep you safe. If it was up to me you will be dead. I don't support you or the message you convey to vampires. But I do care about my job and getting paid as well as vampires as a whole. Now I'm going to shut the fuck up and do my job,like I should be doing and you are going to put on your dress and ignore me." The woman security guard said to Sarah.

"Hey, lay off or you will be fired." I said trying to calm the guard down.

"Yeah because there are so many other vampires like me who would protect you rather than kill you." She said rolling her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked getting annoyed with her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed showing me her fangs.

"Now that's no way to talk to someone on the council Is it." A voice from outside the door said out loud.

"Grandma!" I shouted with joy. I ran up to the door and opened it. There stood my Grandmother and two others. "Lucas Westbrook and...hmm I'm not sure who you are?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Alex," the vampire said in a rather dark voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Benny congratulations on your big win for the seat." Lucas said.

"Thank you...Lucas I understand your family wanted a different outcome...Actually mostly everyone wanted a different… anyway I was hoping that we can work with what you guys wanted so we can be a little bit more inclusive to everyone. Everyone has needs different problems that they have to deal with and we want to help with that…."I trailed off as it suddenly got really awkward in here.

Lucas gave me a smile that did not seem to genuine. "I want you guys to have a wonderful meeting. Maybe later this week we can have a meeting at my house and talk about the problems that we have. Ms. Weir with all do respect I would not want there to be a fight between my mother and you so if you could not come that would be great." Lucas said as he extended his hand. I shook it and even for a vampire it seemed very cold. "I looked forward to it."

Alex grabbed Lucas by the hand and they got out of there quickly. Sarah came out wearing a brown long dress that covered her feet.

Her hair was done as well as her makeup.

"Sarah if you could see yourself right now

... you look amazing." My grandmother said.

Sarah looked unsatisfied with everything despite my grandmother's words. "Can we just get this over with you guys." Sarah said in a semi happy voice. "Sarah is everything ok?" I asked.

"Are we doing the right thing, that's all I want to know because there seems to be a a lot of things that went wrong ever since we..well you changed into a vampire Benny." Sarah said looking sad and upset.

"Look we have the highest protection in the vampire books so trust and believe we should be fine." I said reassuring her of our safety.

"Sarah yes I understand we have a lot of enemies and your concerns but trust me as long as I'm around we should be fine. You two have a vision of making the vampire race more inclusive to everyone and by God we are going to make that happen. Also you have to remember everyone is not just after you they are after us. So we are going to have to use the power of the council for change and for protection."My grandmother said to get some confidence out of us.

"Huh,ok I'm alright now I just get sad sometimes but I know it will be worth it." Sarah said thinking in a positive way.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then a muffled voice told us that we needed to get on stage.

 **Ethan**

James,Jade and I was all standing on the balcony. "Knock knock!" someone shouted as they burst through the door. We turned our heads and saw Alex and Lucas giggling and laughing away.

"Would you two just fuck already." James said rolling his eyes. "James you guys are are actually going to have to go downstairs. Lucas here played nice in the distracting Ms. Weir. She thinks we are on her side and it's his mother and father who has the problem. He met Benny and invited him as well as Sarah over for dinner." Alex said.

I gave him a smirk. "You know that's perfect." I said as the brilliant idea flew into my head. "Lucas,James,Jade and Alex..the more people working with them…"

"...The more safer they think they are." James finished my thought.

Just then I saw Sarah and Benny hit the stage. Walking to their seats. The whole crowed booed.

My friends in an instant smiled and started to walk out one by one.

I looked around at the family. I moved next to them and showed my fangs. "Hey,I know it's almost over but let me tell you guys something. One of you will have the lucky opportunity to still be alive. Working under me of course. So who is willing to betray their loved ones?"

The family glanced at each other.

Then the son started shaking and struggling at a rapid pace.

I went towards him and said "Congratulations," I grabbed his shirt and ripped his sleeves off I bared my fangs and I bit into his neck changing this kids life forever.

His blood tasted so good just like his mother's. I licked my fangs of his blood and

I untied the rope and he passed out.

Tears was flowing down his family's eyes.

"Calm down with the water works, he is not dead he's like me...well I guess that's a worse feeling for you guys. As for me..hopefully his personality is as dark as mine because I will just regret picking him."

I looked over the balcony and I saw that Grandma bitch was speaking.

Oh yeah this should be nothing but fun.

 **AN:Sorry I had to take a break from**

 **story making...A longggg break… but you know how life gets. It's gets hard. And other stuff becomes important."**


	4. The encounter

**Hey,**

 **Lucas**

"Hey,Alex sit on daddy's lap so you can enjoy the show." I said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." she said as she sat to the right of me. James sat to my left and the Jade sat next to him.

"Well this should be interesting." James said looking at the stage.

"Ethan's out for blood. But I can't blame him. I didn't even really know Rory or Erica that well but they did not deserve what they got."

"Erica was nice,we spent some time together."Alex said looking at me.

"Well i'm just happy Ethan is on our side."Jade said.

"That's all that matters." I said.

Just then a vampire got on stage with a very unimpressed voice. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome…" The vampire looked at the card and took a very annoyed deep breathe. "The council no one wanted….Benny and Sarah."

"Wow they are so disliked he won't even say their last names."Jade said laughing a little bit.

The audience stayed quiet as they came out onto the stage. This was not because we respect them. Its because we respect the meetings as vampires that we are obligated to go to.

 **Benny**

"Vampires of Whitechapel,thank you so much for coming out tonight. I just want to thank you first and foremost for not booing. We know how far Sarah and I need to to please every single one of your needs. We as vampires need to come together as my grandmother always says. We also understand that there is a lot of criticism our way for our rules and regulations that we want to set forth for this new era. So for that we are willing to work with certain groups of vampires to make it better and also appeal to what you guys want at least a little bit. We have a dinner with the Westbrook family coming up this week and they will show us what we need and what ideals they have that can hold this district together. Although we do have plans of our own that we will happily set forth to appeal to our views for this district. Therefore today we will be going over a range of topics. Sarah would you like to add anything?"

"We are your council now. We work for you and stand by you no matter what the circumstances, We would just like to tell you that we have to live with other species so with that being said, we are going to have to work as one to make it better for all. Vampires holding offices for long periods of time has got to stop. We could no longer stand by while humans are still working under us poor and getting low income jobs..."

"What's the point of controlling a district if we can't even have real control!" A vampire yelled from the audience.

"They are our food therefore they should be under us!" Another vampire yelled out.

"Have you forgotten that vampires are the minority to the humans!" Sarah shouted out.

"What if humans catch wind of our existence? What will we do?" She asked the audience.

"That's why we have control over all the jobs. Why do you think that so many vampires around this town have wealth we are not as selfish as humans we conquer and build wealth together that's why a majority of the poor population are humans. That's why vampires are doctors, lawyers,politicians,teachers,judges and police officers and so on. We understand that it's all about the vampire race surviving and conquering the masses. And you two are just going to have to deal with that!" A vampire from the audience shouted out at us.

"It's funny how you bring up selfishness in that statement because you are treating humans like crap. Vampires are being selfish. Care about other species for once." Sarah said pleading for them to understand.

"Well it's not like they know what vampires are doing. They are just blaming it on the economy. Let's let them keep thinking that way and move on!" One vampire shouted from the audience.

"We were all human once. Don't you know what it's like to struggle."

"When I turned into a vampire the struggle was gone!" a vampire women shouted.

"Yea!" shouted the audience members.

Sarah looked at me in utter frustration as this meeting started only moments ago and these vampires can't even give us so much as a chance. I looked around and saw Lucas and Alex sitting down with a blank emotion. They were not saying a word. Damn even with him offering me help, here we are a dear in the headlights lost to all hell on what to do with these unsatisfied,unhappy vampires. I looked towards my grandmother and she gave me the "Go ahead" gester.

Damn we are screwed. I thought in my head.

 **Ethan**

I was standing at the balcony watching Benny and Sarah crash and burn under the pressure of everyone. I chuckled a little bit under my breath. They were going to get torn apart and i didn't even have to lift a finger. But hey i'm still just one of the many others trying to get a piece of the pie. I turned and looked at the family. "Ok guys it's time to die." I gave a smirk with my fangs showing. "In case you were wondering, you won't be on my menu tonight." I ran over there with my super speed. "Mmmmm" They moaned.

The dad started to struggle trying to get out. "There's no use!"I said to him. With that I grabbed both of them and ran up to the balcony.

I saw that Sarah and Benny was still going back and forth with the audience. They were struggling to maintain order. The tension in the room seemed to be growing at a rapid pace. As much as I enjoyed them being overwhelmed. I had to step in, with that being said, I looked at the humans and said "This is going to hurt a lot." I tossed the dad as well as the daughter over the balcony.

I watch the body's hit the stage right in front of the table where Benny and Sarah was seated.

"Ahhhh!" Sarah screamed as she was stunned by the humans.

Benny did not scream but did look frightened by the sight of them. The humans were on the stage bloody and slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. The dad looked like he broke his left leg with blood coming down it.

The daughter look like she was in so much pain. Tears were flowing down her eyes.

Sarah in an instant looked up to see where they came from. Tears started running down her face as soon as she saw me. "Ethan?" She questioned in confusion.

"Hello Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the bodys who were squirming around in pain and then looked at me.

"How could you!" She shouted out. "How could you do this?"

She looked at the audience and then looked around.

"Sarah don't get light headed now. The fun has just begun." I said with a grin.

The dad screamed out in his rope in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." I said as I flew down to the stage level. I flew next to the father and said "Calm down the end is near."

"What are you waiting for get him away." I heard Ms. Weir say to the the guards.

"Go ahead and try you old bitch, I never heard the council call for help yet. Which means that your security won't do shit without their say-so." I said staring at Benny and Sarah.

Benny and Sarah did not say anything.

"The council members are nothing but scared pussys." I said out loud.

"Buddy im...im so sorry about what happened." Benny said trying to apologize.

"I'm not here for your fucking apologies. Im pissed. Im fucking pissed. So i'm here to prove a point. Also we are not buddies. That part of my life is dead!"

"Ethan please, I know you are upset about what happen but…." I cut off Benny.

"Words can't explain how upset I am! I want you both as well as that old bitch to suffer. And after that suffering I want you all to die. That will satisfy me but in the meantime since your my council until you guys exile me from the district,because I know how much you guys love to do that shit. I want to make a point. I want to show my fellow vampires what kind of council we have. A bunch of bitches who can't even call security for themselves. Let alone fight their enemy."

I looked at the audience and they looked curious on what I had in mind.

"We are not going to fight you Ethan." Sarah said wiping her tears away. "We can talk about this..."

"Mmmmmm." The daughter started to scream out.

"I told you to shut up. But you did not heed my warning." I walked over to the father and step on his broken leg.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm aahhhhhh!" The father shouted.

"Stop it!" Sarah said while using her speed to push me off of him. I moved a little backwards. But she was not that strong compared to me.

I laughed a little. "You don't touch me... Erica, she is the olny girl who touches me."

"Get out!" Sarah screamed.

"You look frustrated Sarah, Is it still hard to face reality of your actions." I said while licking my lips.

"She was my best friend and I wanted you. That's how it was suppose to be….That's how it was suppose to be!"

"So what did you do Sarah, Tell everyone what you did to our friends. Tell everyone."

"No! I wanted you! I wanted you Ethan!" Sarah screamed out.

"Cry me a river you got what you wanted. Congratulations on winning the council seats. I hope you like it." I said grinding my teeth.

"Ethan,im so sorry..." Sarah said as she ran off.

I smirked and turned my attention to Benny.

"And you."

"Ethan please be quiet. If you have a problem with us please deal with us on a private basis." said

Benny's Grandma from the sidelines.

"Look you old bitch I would love to kill all three of you right now but I know quite a few others who would want a jab at all of you first."

"Alright that's enough!" Bennys grandmother sad while walking on stage. She walked over and was holding something in her left hand.

"Holy water...You fucking bitch."

"Back away from the council Ethan!" She yelled. Her voice echoing all over the church.

"Holy water….That's hilarious how you just carry that around when you're so close to vampires." I said as I slowly backed away from the Benny

"Leave or all of this will be on you." the old bitch said to me.

I turned to the audience and they looked angry. Not at me though, all eyes were on Benny's grandmother.

"My fellow vampires. This is the kind of people running our district. A bunch of backstabbing, pussies who can not fight for themselves. Holding holy water. Give me a break, but I will go now. Benny...buddy, as you call me. These are your appetizers tonight considering you eat humans. And I know its not rat blood or some sort of substitute blood that you are use to. But consider it my congratulations on winning the council seat present, screwing over your friends and getting what the hell you wanted. It must feel great for you."

I walked through the pews whistling a joyful tone on my way out of the church.

 **Benny**

The whole audience looked at me in utter disguest. They started to slowly file out of there pews. I looked at my grandmother and she still had the holy water in her hand. "He's a promblem that needs to be dealt with immediately. He is not going to just call it quits he is going to keep coming and his attacks will just get worse. In the mean time though we are going to have do major damage control." My grandmother said. I looked at her and then looked down on the floor.

"You almost put holy water on my friend who is clearly hurting right now because of our actions that we caused." I said angered at her rather heartless response.

I looked up and the humans who I completely forgot about were gone.

There was two blood trails heading out the wors of the church.

My heart sanked with guilt. I caused this and its olny going to get worse from here.

 **AN: Bye**


	5. Filler

**Jade**

After Ethan stormed out he informed me by text that he turned the brother into a vampire and that I should go up there and check on him. The church was slowly but surely getting more empty. I looked around for a bit. I was not trying to draw any attention to myself. After a few moments I looked to the stage and saw that Benny and his grandmother had finally left. Good, at least I don't have to deal with them tonight. I thought to myself. I walked up stairs to where Ethan formerly was. I looked to my left and then to my right making sure the hallway was clear. I opened the door and walked down the pews. I turned and there was the son sitting there quietly. I took another step and suddenly he turned around. In an instant he lunged towards me. I dodged him and he flew to the hallway banging his head against the wall.

"You want blood don't you?"

He backed away from the wall and went to me again, this time he swung his fist. I dodged it with my hand. "Dude you are a weakling!"

"Uh,shut up!" He said looking angry.

He then swung some more punches and I dodged every single one of them.

"I'm a human and you can't even get a hit in. You are wasting your time. I know you are starving for blood right now but you need to calm down."

The boy lunged at me once more. He threw a punch towards my face.

I grabbed his arm with a quickness and twisted it. I then kicked him in the legs bringing him down to his knees.

"Enough! ,I could kill you if I wanted to. You are not that strong. You are a weak vampire. But luckily for you instead of killing you i'm here to help."

"I'm a vampire and you are a human. How are you are stronger than me?"

"As a human with knowledge of the vampire race I needed a way to defend myself. I went through years of intense training. This was so I can keep up. I assume you know the name Westbrook right?"

"Yeah. There one of the wealthiest family in Whitechapel." The boy answered.

"Yea,well they put me through years of intense training so that I could go ahead and fight off any vampire."

"Do you still go?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I always have to train. That is until I become a vampire. I'm waiting until I get older."

The kid looked at me and stood quiet.

As I was about to say something my phone lighted up with a text from Ethan.

I looked at my phone and there was a picture of the boys dead family. The father was dismembered and the daughter looked drained. I turned my phone and showed the boy. He looked the picture. There was a sudden flash of guilt on his face.

"You attacked me blindly and then you feel guilt. How indecisive you are. Also if you want to look more menacing show your fangs."

The boy looked at me and started to bare his fangs. They looked small but they were clearly visible.

"Huh,we have a lot of work to do. First we just need to get you blood."

"Look I'm not indecisive. It's just that's my family. I could never replace them."

"You will learn to move on. Now,let's go we have to clear out of here. You also need some blood in your system. I have some at my house."

The boy looked down. I could tell he was thinking about his family. I could also tell that this kid will be a challenge to turn to our side. I guess in time we will find out.

 **Lucas**

"Again!" My father yelled. I was currently in my family's fighting arena. My father was standing to the side along with my brother. They were watching me fight my girlfriend.

Vampire females and males have the same strength. Once you become a vampire there's no such thing as testosterone or estrogen. Now there are males and females stronger than others but that is all about how you build your strength and control it.

"You know how to pound her in the bedroom. You should be able to pound her here!" My dad shouted out inappropriately.

James was laughing so hard he could barely stand up. Alex and I was standing ways apart from each other. She started to laugh a little at my dad's comments.

"Shut up" I said. With a smirk Alex flew over and threw a punch at my face. I hit the floor because it was so hard.

"That's that latina passion!" My dad shouted.

"Son never let your girlfriend be a distraction." I got up and and flashed behind her and I hit Alex in the back of the head.

"Uh you bastard!" She shouted as she went down.

"Never dad." I said satisfied with that hit I gave to her.

Alex fell to the floor.

Alex was lying down on the floor as if she was hurt like a human. I walked over to her and she wrapped her legs around my body and brought me to the floor. She was squeezing my body hard.

"Yea you like that!" She yelled.

"Yea, actually."

"Your a pig." she said as she let go of me.

My father mumbled some Latin and all the blood,cuts and scars started to fade away. "Uh we can't even have sex. I'm so sore." She moaned.

"We get it you to like each other!" My brother said in a annoyed voice.

Alex and I started to laugh. Suddenly there was footsteps that I heard. I turned and saw that my mother looking furious.

"Lucas!" My mother yelled out. I quickly got up and looked in her direction. "You invited that bitch in my house!"

"Mom I…" "Don't mom me. I heard what happen at the meeting and while i'm happy about Ethan getting the revenge that he deserves. That does not mean you side against him and invite the council over here." My mom said glaring at me.

She looked like she wanted to rip me to shreds.

"Mom look Ethan thought it was a good opportunity to have eyes on the other side." I said trying to calm her down.

"She is not welcomed in this house. Do I make myself clear." My mother said.

"Yes," I said. Looking into my mothers eyes.

One thing I will never do is go against my mother.

In most families the son will always hate the step mom. Especially since she was a whole other race. For me it was different this woman and her son actually respected me and who I was. I was always the bad kid who could get any girl I wanted and anything I wanted by my aggressive nature. Bullying and making others feel powerless was among the things I enjoyed. Or I could simply get by with my looks. But that's for a one shot about where I came from…. Author …. …..Great no answer….

Anyway one thing I never did was cross my mother.

My mother then sighed for a second. " I will give you the conference room at the Sterno hotel. You all can have your meeting there." My mother said while walking away.

"She will be fine. Your mother just has history with . That's all it is." My father said while walking after her.

"Alex there's blood that my wife packed for you in the refrigerator. For when you leave tonight. Or as always you are welcome to simply stay here." My father said on his way out the door.

"Thank you." Alex replied.

James took his dreads out of the ponytail and let it all hang out. Then he got up and also walked out of the arena.

Alex sat down in a criss cross fashion. I leaned down and laid on my back. I put my head in her lap.

"Can you please stay at least until tomorrow. For me at least." I said looking into her eyes. She started to run her fingers against though my hair. "Uh fine just this once." She said rolling her eyes.

I suddenly got up and yelled race you to my room!"

"Uh you are such a kid!" Alex yelled from behind as she also started to run.

 **Benny**

My grandmother was going on and on about how tomorrow they would need to do major damage control. She also kept referencing how Ethan was being nothing more than disrespectful to our cause. I wish I could go somewhere alone to think but the security detail will not let me jump out of a moving car. So I just looked out the window and thought to myself. Sarah was in the car behind us. We were getting driven to the vampire council headquarters. Or for my sake my home.

"Benny are you listening to me?"

Oh,crap I forgot my grandmother was still talking.

"I'm sorry I missed that can you repeat that one more time?"

"Look I know you think the meeting went bad but don't beat yourself up about it. We will handle Ethan." My grandmother said

"What if I don't want to handle him, Ethan is my friend."

"Benny, hunny, Ethan needs to be dealt with. I get you two have history. But he can't treat you and Sarah like dirt." My grandmother said looking towards me.

"Well What happened to Rory and Erica was not our greatest judgment." I said.

"Benny hush, let's not get stressed out by this one set back we still have a meeting with the Westbrook family to look forward to. At least if something goes wrong we could hide that from the public."

"We also need to talk about school. How can I managed with at least half of the student body hating me for being a geek. And the other half hating me for being the council leader."

"Don't worry the security detail will be right with you." My grandmother said.

"As long as you call for them." She said rolling her eyes.

Just then my grandmother received a text.

"Oh ok,well then...that was a change."

"What?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"The meeting will be held at the Sterno hotel in conference room 117. The time will be at 7 am. The meeting is in two days. Ok, Benny we will be going over talking points. Sara will have to join in to."

"Ok,Grandma." I replied signing.

 **Ethan**

As I was driving towards my house my phone rang. I answered it on the first ring.

"Hi,Jade how is the son doing?"

"Well Ethan,for one his name is Robert. Two he tried to pathetically fight me on sight. Also he is indifferent about his family dying. It's pretty annoying if you ask me." Jade said.

"Are you taking him to your house?" I asked.

"Yea,for only this night. I don't want my parents to freak out about a boy sleeping over."

"It's only until Jesse's slaves prepare a room for him. So just give it a night." I said giving her reassurance.

Just then, I pulled up to my house. I saw my family sitting in the living room watching TV like a happy family. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them. "Hey Jade I just pulled up and I have to go."

"Oh and Ethan, The Westbrook meeting will be held at the Sterno hotel. It's in Two days,I just thought I'd let you know."

"Yes,Jade thank you for letting me know. Have a good night."

I opened my car door a walked up to my house. I put the key in the hole and turned it. Once I opened the door I walked in and went into the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey,Ethan we were watching that." Jade said to me.

"I still see you have the balls enough to stand up to me. I don't mind I already broke these two. I can break you as well. Then again maybe I like this Jane. The one who fights me because she knows I'm in control. In every story there's a underdog. Sadly unlike all the other underdogs the odds won't be in your favor." I said with a smirk on my face showing my fangs.

"Ethan,stop. Please!" My mother said with tears coming down her eyes. My father stood still and quiet and did not say anything to me. As he should. I'm in

control. I thought to myself.

"Oh mom, I'm glad you care so much about me. To bad you didn't give a damn when I was younger. Isn't that right dear old dad."

My dad said nothing and just sat still.

"Why is this the constant conversation. There is something y'all are not telling me. I want to know what it is. I want to know what went so wrong." My sister cried out.

"I'm in no mood to entertain this so get the fuck out of my living room."

No this was not control. I own this house thinks to Lucas and James. They bought it for me and transfered the deed in my name. They plagiarized that I was 21 so I can have the deed. My mom dad and sister are free to leave when they want. Sadly they have no where to go.

My mother,father and sister all got off the couch and walked up stairs to their. bedrooms.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

I picked up my phone. "Hello,I'd like to make a reservation…"

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Ethan,you are just going to go in the motel room with daddy for the night." My mother said to me.

She grabbed me by my head and gave me the biggest hug.

"But I don't want to go, I want to stay with you!"I begged.

"Look Ethan there are some things you are two young to understand. So therefore I want you to just go in the room with daddy."

I was 8 years old.

I was only 8…

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Thank you so much,I will see you in two days." I said getting off the phone with the front desk agent.

I sat on my couch and replayed in my head all the things that happened. Over and over again. They took my girlfriend and my best friend. They wil alll pay.

 **Here**


End file.
